Too good to be true
by MarinaPlattCullen
Summary: The Powell's on a tropical vacation. Only two of them on Hawaii. Scene after 2x13!


_Authors note:_ **This is my first fanfiction and this story I dedicated to my dear friends: dreamgirlforever , simplifydefeat and Maekaela L.**

One look out of their airplane window as they prepared for landing and they have already seen how special Hawaii is. Beyond the deep blue ocean, the valleys and golden sands. Hawaii feature some fundamental experiences that truly set them apart from the rest of the world. Hawaii seems like a perfect place to forget everything. Adrian and Evelyn Powell, after all these years finally got back together. Now, they are a ''normal'' married couple. Ahem... Well, we all know when it comes to the Powell's we can never say ''normal'', but it is satisfactory

Evelyn inhaled deeply and felt the smell of salt in the fresh air. She walked steadily along their bedroom, listening to the gentle song of a whale in the distance. She came out on the balcony and heard the sound of the wind rustling through the palm trees. Evelyn loved their cottage on the beach. Here she had some of the happiest moments with Adrian. She folded her arms and watched as the waves slowly approaching to the beach. They were crystal clear. Evelyn was wondering in her thoughts. She liked to remember when she was happy and she could felt something is telling her that she would be happy again, but she wasn't sure. Adrian finally began to take care of her and love her. Since they found out who killed their son Adrian is showing her love every second, trying to make up for missed fifteen years. She likes that. Being with him, touching him, kissing him and making love with him. She didn't even realized how much she missed him. Evelyn sad on a bench that is placed on their balcony.

Adrian has just walked into their bedroom, large bedroom, tall ceilings with some sort of chandelier and a ceiling rose. Cream walls and luxurious silk curtains in colors like red and gold, soft large cream sofas covered in warm colored cushions. An ornate fireplace, rugs in the color scheme and lots of lamps and warm subdued lighting. In the middle of the room is their huge bed with silk sheets. Through the glass windows he saw Evelyn sitting and looking into the distance. He knew, she is thinking about everything that happened to them a few months ago. He went to the other end of the room where is placed a mini bar and he poured two glasses of white wine. Adrian headed to the door. ''Evelyn?'' he said, walking toward the bench. She reflexively turned ''Adrian!'' she took a deep breath ''You scared me!''. ''I'm sorry... I just wanted to bring you a glass of wine and make sure you are okay.'' He said and sat down beside her. Adrian headed her a glass ''Thank you.'' She smiled, drank a sip of wine, put a glass on the table and looked at the sea. ''Evelyn? Are you okay? You're so quiet today.'' Adrian asked softly. He put his hand around her and pulled her closer to him. Evelyn slowly lowered her head between his shoulder and put her hand on his chest. ''I was just... thinking about everything we have been through together and look where we are now! Neither Tony or... Flora couldn't separate us.'' her voice began to shake. ''I'm so glad you want to touch me again, kiss me or be in the same room with me!'' Adrian felt if he doesn't stop her now, she will start to cry. He put his other hand on her cheek and lifted her head. ''Evelyn, I don't want to remember the bad moments. That's why I brought us here, to relax and start all over again! You know damn well, we would go crazy without each other. I love you, Evelyn and that no one can ever change! Adrian put his thin lips on hers. He kissed her slowly. They were in the shade of tall palm trees and the sun gleamed over the beach in front of their home. Evelyn broke the kiss and looked at him. ''You really know how to cheer me up.'' she smiled. '' That's my job, dear. So... what would you like to do?'' He asked her and kissed her forehead. ''Well, we can go on the beach.'' ''Whatever you want my darling.'' He told her, smiling. ''Great! Then I'm going to change.'' She kissed him once more on the cheek and went in the house.

Twenty minutes later, Evelyn was walking down the beach, trying to find a perfect place for rest. Behind here Adrian was dragging parasol, towels, cooler bag and one Evelyn handbag. ''Evelyn, can you please hurry up!'' Adrian said as he felt the sweat dropping from his forehead. ''I'm trying... wait, I think I found a perfect place!''. '' Thank you God!'' Adrian whispered behind her. She ran between the palms. Small part of the beach was in a perfect shade. Around wasn't a lot of people. It was sunny and hot. The water was a little warm. Evelyn took off her sandals and felt soft sand with her bare foot. She was wearing a two-piece, red swimsuit and around her waist she had tied a transparent pareo. Adrian was wearing a black bathing trousers. How typical for a men. ''Put things here and set parasol, I don't want to burn like a lobster.'' She ordered him with a grin. He obeyed. Evelyn put two large towels on the sand, next to each other. She sat on one and looked at the sea. ''Ahhh... How peaceful!'' Evelyn told her husband. A few seconds later he sat next to her '' It's absolutely stunning...''. She reached her hand into her handbag and search for a sunscreen. ''Would you... Please?'' Evelyn asked, handing him a sunscreen. ''Of course!'' Adrian put some lotion on his hands and began rubbing her back._ Mmmm..._She loved that feeling! ''So, do you want to stay on the beach and sunbathe or you want to go swimming?'' Adrian asked her, massaging her neck. ''Hmmmm... first swimming!'' Evelyn stood up and ran to the sea.

After an hour, they finally came out of the sea. Evelyn stood by palm tree and strainers her hair. ''The sea was great, actually this whole idea about vacation was great! Don't you agree?'' Adrian stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips. ''We can make it even better!'' he whispered in her ear. ''What do you have on mind?'' she turned grinning. He pulled her closer. Their wet bodies were touching. He started kissing her neck. Adrian loved the smell of her hair and the the taste of her mouth. She had removed his bathers. His bathers were in second around his ankles. He picked her up and pinned her back on the palm tree. Evelyn put her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck, holding for support. He moved aside the lower part of her bathing suit. His hardness was right in front of her entrance. He slipped into her fast. ''Adrian!'' she gasped, fiercely rocking her hips against his. He pulled back and slammed into her again, making her let out a loud moan as her back hit the palm tree. He threw her legs up higher around his waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, biting, sucking roughly. Evelyn threw her head back and whimpered his name, her hand wrapping around the back of his head and cradling his head in her shoulder as he continued to mercilessly pound into her. She was so close to the edge and after a few more thrusts she started shivering in his arms. ''Oh...My...God, Adrian!'' she yelled. Evelyn enjoyed it, because they had never made love on the public place. He kissed her mouth and pulled out of her, slowly. He gently lowered her on the ground and pulled the bathers on him, immediately. Evelyn fixed hers lower part swimsuit ''This was... incredible!'' she smiled and put her hands on his cheek, ''I love you.'' she kissed him. ''I love you more.'' He smiled and kissed her back. ''So...I think it's time to go. I suppose you're starving!''. ''Exactly!'' Evelyn smiled, grabbed her handbag and started walking home. ''Evelyn? Little help here?'' Adrian raised his eyebrows and watched as his wife goes further. ''I bet you can alone, my love.'' she turned her head and smiled.

Adrian finally came home. He heard the sound of the water coming from the bathroom. _Evelyn is probably in the sower. It will certainly take some time. _He went to the bathroom downstairs and showered quickly. Later, when he finished, he called and ordered seafood for diner. He knows how Evelyn loves it. Adrian went on the balcony. _What Evelyn likes? Hmm... I will figure something out!_ Adrian thought and began to light the candles on the balcony. He found in the refrigerate a bottle of red wine. _This should be great!_ Adrian put some rose pedals in the hot tub and the doorbell rang . He payed and picked up the food . Adrian made up the table and wait for the love of his life. He could be romantic when he wanted to be. Adrian wore a beautiful suit. It was midnight blue... sharp-looking and well fitted. Exactly the sort of thing that woman would pick out for her man. Still, it made him looking very handsome. Evelyn came out of the bathroom and she was shocked when she saw her husband. She was watching him, speechless. He looked so handsome and when he smiled, it was a little bit magical! That was something that made her a bit nervous. But then she thought, he is all hers. He came near her and took her hand. Evelyn whispered ''Adrian you look... very sexy!'' She pulled him closer to her and kissed him passionately. He pulled back and looked at her ''Come on darling, I don't want it to be cold.''. They started walking to the balcony ''What to be cold?'' Evelyn looked confused, but when she saw the table ''You made us dinner?!'' she gasped. ''Yes! Just for you and me. I hope you like it!'' '' Of course I like it!'' Adrian pulled out a chair for her and helped her as a true gentleman. He sat opposite her. Evelyn was looking all around the table. She was starving and he ordered so delicious food. ''Thank you.'' she muttered and smiled. He smiled from ear to ear and he was so proud, because he made his wife happy.

The wind was blowing softly, rocking her red curls. The sun was slowly sinking into the sea. Sunset was magical. Everything was so peaceful and tranquil. They both finished eating. Adrian took off his beautiful suit and Evelyn slid out off her gentle dress. They went into the hot tub ''This is so relaxing!'' she said calmly and approached to her husband. ''And dinner was great too.'' She cuddled in his arms. ''I love when you're happy and I want every day to be like this.'' he kissed her forehead ''Adrian?'' Evelyn said and she could felt her heartbeat. ''Yes.'' he answered her and relaxed in the hot tub. Evelyn lifted her head to look at him ''Today... on the beach, it was adorable... and crazy at the same time... and I want to make love with you... now and slowly.'' Adrian opened his eyes and looked at her. ''Of course if you want!'' she said fast. Adrian smiled '' Why are you so afraid to ask me that?''. ''Honestly... I don't know.'' She looked down. He slowly began to kiss her neck, then her jaw line and her lips. Adrian's lips caressed her his tongue slipping inside and intertwining with hers like twisting lovers in a passionate dance. Evelyn broke the kiss and sat on top. Adrian lowered his hands on her buttocks and squeezed it. She left him and lifted her hips. She looked deep into his eyes and lowered slowly. After a few seconds he was completely inside her. She loved the sensation. ''Are you okay?'' Adrian asked her anxiously. He put his hand on her cheek and slowly stroked it. ''Never better.'' She flashed him a wicked grin and put her hands on his chest. Adrian's arms trailed down her curves, their mouths moving and melting together in a passion. She was going up and down in accelerated rhythm. Adrian moved to her neck, gently nipping and sucking at the spot he knew drove her crazy. His lips moved to her breasts. Evelyn was panting hard. He moved back to her neck when he sensed she was getting close. As she reached her limit, she cried his name. Hearing his name on her lips was enough to push him over the edge. She collapsed her head on his shoulder. Wanting him to stay inside her as long as possible. ''You were amazing, Evelyn!'' he put his arms protectively around her and kissed her head. '' I love you so much, Adrian.'' Evelyn said, nuzzling her nose on his neck. ''I love you, more than you can ever imagine.''

After, when they booth dried and put on their pijamas, they finally laid down in their bed. ''Sweet dreams, my love.'' He said and put his arm around her waist. She loved feeling him on her body ''Same to you darling.'' . The moonlight shone down and the stars shone and twinkled gently in the midnight sky. Nothing was stirring and the wind in the trees seems to silence. The only think she could heard was the sound of her steady breathing. For the first time she didn't want to fall asleep, because finally, reality was better then dreams.

* * *

**Gosh, I'm not used to writing those scenes and I'm really not sure how I did. So... Tell me what do you think! Grammar, characters, writing ... If you want I can continue the story... Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
